Unexpected News
by Nymphadora.Sirius.Forever
Summary: Set a few months after the fleet settles on new caprica Cally and Karl find out some very unexpected news upon a trip to the planet to see some friends.none of the events of past seasons or the mini has taken placecompletely AU.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unexpected News

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they belong to the wonderful creators of BSG

Rating:

Pairing: Helo/Cally mainly may include Lee/Kara, Galen/Sharon amongst others.

Summary: AU season 3. A few months after the fleet settles on New Caprica, Cally and Karl find out some interesting information on a visit to New Caprica to see their friends for a few days.

Authors notes:

In this Sharon isn't a cylon, her and the Chief never split up, so Cally and Tyrol aren't together and neither are Helo and Sharon. Lee and Kara are engaged and both on the Pegasus. Helo is CAG and Cally is Chief of the deck.

Set after the fleet have settled on New Caprica. Tyrol, Boomer amongst most of the Galactica and Pegasus crews are all on New Caprica. Cally and Helo both stayed on Galactica and both got promotions, Helo to CAG and Cally to Chief off the deck.

Cally and Helo have grown really close since he got rescued from Caprica by Kara, Lee, Boomer, the Chief, Crash and Cally herself. They spend all their downtime together nowadays.

But had never really gone past making out occasionally if drunk. Except for the first time a few months ago, when everything changed from making out to frakking now Cally and Karl are a couple.

Chapter 1: Risky Business

Cally's working on one of the raptors when she feels a familiar presence behind her; she turns to find one Captain Karl C Agathon staring at her with a smirk on his face.

"What?" she says

"Nothing" Helo says still grinning

"Karl c Agathon either you tell me why your smirking at me or iam gonna kill you?" Cally said, her temper starting to fly, which was happening a lot lately.

One minute she was screaming at him the next she was balling her eyes out. It had Helo really worried about the most important person in his life.

" Cally the shift ended 30 minutes ago, ive searched all over the ship for you, you weren't in the Mess Hall,Rec Room, Head or our Quarters, so I came down here, and hear you are under a Raptor, my Raptor by the way" he said

"Crap! I got caught up fixing YOUR frakking raptor Agathon, again, we gotta teach the nugget about landing properly, he keeps frakking up my raptors" Cally said getting up off the floor with Karl's help. Once she's up he doesn't release her he slides his arms slyly around her waist holding her too him and leans in kissing her neck, all the way up till he finally reaches her lips.

After they kiss for a few minutes cally pushes him away

"Were gonna get caught Karl, were in the middle of the deck baby" she says starting to pack her tools away.

"I thought you liked a little risk" Helo said seductively in her ear.

Hearing the tone of his voice made Cally shiver, which didn't go unnoticed by Karl.

Cally walked over to the tool room to put her tools away, after she had put the tools away she came out to see helo with his back to her just outside the door, and she pulled on his hand pulling him into the room locking the door behind them.

"Ohhh I like risk Captain" Cally said as they undid each others overalls/flight suit quickly.

Their lips were immediately on each other kissing frantically

"I missed you today" Karl said in-between kissing her

"I missed you too baby, but we've now got 48 hours alone, and I intend to make the most of it" Cally said

Just as she was about to kiss Karl again her stomach lurched, and she dashed to the bin promptly throwing up into it repeatedly.

Karl was immediately at her side rubbing her back, hating to see her like this

"Baby you've gotta go see Doc Cottle now, it's been a week and your still throwing up" Helo said

"Okay, when were down on New Caprica ill go see him, I promise… let's go before we miss our raptor down to the planet" Cally said.

So the couple made their way discreetly out of the tool room and walked off the deck towards their bunkroom.

With the crew being so low, everyone was allowed to bunk wherever they liked regardless of rank, so Cally and Karl had their own quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Unexpected News

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they belong to the wonderful creators of BSG

Rating:

Pairing: Helo/Cally mainly may include Lee/Kara, Galen/Sharon amongst others.

Summary: AU season 3. A few months after the fleet settles on New Caprica, Cally and Karl find out some interesting information on a visit to New Caprica to see their friends for a few days.

Chapter 2:

Cally and Karl where cuddled up at the back of a Raptor that was transporting people to and from Galactica to the surface of New Caprica.

"god if this turbulence doesn't stop soon iam seriously gonna hurl Karl" Cally said with her head resting on Karls chest with her eyes closed trying her best to ease the nausea she was currently feeling.

"Were nearly there baby, just hang on 5 more minutes" Karl said rubbing her back trying everything he could think of to help Cally.

Crashdown sat at the ECO console, he was also down on New Caprica for 48 hours leave, he turned to Helo and Cally and saw how green Cally looked

"Archer how longs it gonna be?" he called to the pilot.

"3 minutes Crash, why?" Lt Sammie Archer called out to the LT.

"Cally's not feeling great Archer" Karl said to his pilot.

"Got it, ill try to land smooth, just hang in there Cal" she said

Sammie archer was one of Cally's best friends from back home, they were both 22 by now, and had grown up together and had joined the fleet at the same time.

Sammie had been helping Helo and Kara Train the new batch of Nuggets, and the 5 of them including Apollo and Crashdown had also been teaching Cally how to fly both a raptor and viper encase they ever needed her.

Cally's call sign was Aurora. Helo was very proud off his girlfriend; he hadn't seen someone so natural and comfortable in the air their very first time out since starbuck had first got in a viper at the academy. Cally was a natural pilot, she loved flying as much as any other pilot.

And Helo loved flying with her the few times she had been out on CAP with him.

Their chemistry in the air was likened to Starbuck and Apollo's.

But it hadn't taken Cally and Karl half as long as it took Kara and Lee to admit that there was something between them and actually act on it, and not as just a quick frak.

They landed smoothly 3 minutes later Cally immediately ran out the raptor to find somewhere to be sick, which turned out to be at the side of the raptor as she couldn't hold the contents of her stomach in any longer.

So as she stood throwing up, and Karl stood rubbing her back and holding her hair out of the way Galen, Sharon, Lee,Kara,Dee,Felix among others where working there way towards the group of 4.

They didn't see Cally and Karl who were at the side of the raptor, so only saw Sammie and Crash.

"Hay I thought Cally and Helo where coming down with you guys?" Kara asked.

"They did" Sammie said pointing towards the side of the raptor where Cally was still throwing up.

None of them could see them but heard the sound of someone throwing up.

"Who is that?" Sharon asked

"Me" Cally said walking back round with Karl looking really pale, and like she still might hurl again.

"Cal, whats wrong babe?" Sharon asked her friend concern written all over her face.

"Don't know, a bug I think, is Cottle around?" Cally said leaning into Helo, who wrapped his arms protectively around her.

Sharon, Tyrol, and all those on the planet didn't know about the change in Cally and Helo's relationship.

"Yeah he's in the med tent, ill take you" Sharon said. Walking over and taking cally from Helo's arms.

So Cally and Sharon headed for the med tent, Helo stood watching her go, he looked at the others concern written all over his face.

"GO" Kara said knowing what he was thinking along with the rest of the gang except those who didn't know about them.

Karl sprinted off after Sharon and cally reaching them as they approached the tent.

"Whats going on?" Galen asked Kara.

Starbuck looked at the group "their dating" she said.

"What! Since when?" Dee asked

"About 5 weeks ago" Sammie said

They carried on talking while over in the med tent cally was lying on a bed being looked at by Cottle.

"Right young lady, iam going to take some bloods and I need you to fill this for me" he said handing her a specimen bottle for her to pee into.

"Great!!!" Cally said sarcastically

She went into the makeshift toilet and filled the bottle then came out passing it to Cottle, who then proceeded to take the blood.

She sat down on the bed again, next to Karl, Sharon had left them to it once she had made sure Cally was okay.

A few minutes later Doc Cottle came back

" Well I know whats making you ill, your pregnant Cally, its just morning sickness, it will pass by about 12 weeks, and judging by your HCG levels you are about 6 weeks pregnant, congratulations" he said before walking away, leaving two very stunned people alone.

"Were going to have a baby?" Karl said

"Yeah!" Cally said shocked.

"Whoa, how do you feel about it" he asked her

"okay actually, you?" she asked nervous about what he would say, she knew Karl loved her and vice versa, but they had only been together 5 weeks.

"Same… I love you with all my heart cal, and I want to have babies with you, hell I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so iam cool with it all, as long as your happy iam baby" he said beaming with pride.

A massive smile appeared on Cally's face and she hugged Karl deeply happy he felt the same way she did.

A few minutes later Cally and Karl walked out of the tent towards Sharon and Galen's tent, where they were meeting everyone.

"Hay what did Cottle say?" Crash asked as soon as they entered.

"That it's just morning sickness" Karl said grinning from ear to ear along with Cally.

"isn't hat what you get when your pregnant?" Galen asked.

" yeah it is" cally said smiling waiting for it to sink in.

" OH MY GOD!!!YOUR PREGNANT" Sharon squeeled

"yeah iam, 6 weeks" Cally said


End file.
